The Blessed Ones
by luckydarkpage
Summary: The Halliwell witches weren't the only witches prophesied. There were the Blessed ones. *Okay so my summaries are horrible.. also is a harry potter crossover but read and review and be warned contains slash* *Undergoing rewriting*
1. The Three Seers

**_AN: 1-16-2011: Here's the first of the rewritten chapters... my family came to visit without warning... so im behind on what i was originally planning... grr on that note... however im happy that my family is here visiting.. but im annoyed that im behind im working on the newest chapter and rewriting the third chapter... but my family keep invading my computer... lol.. but enough of that... so here it is the new chapter 1... if you want me too ill repost the old chapters as a discontinued story so that may be able to see the hopeful improvement... i would greatly appreciate constructive criticism.. thanks and enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own anything that resembles rights to Harry Potter and Charmed.. I'm just doing this for fun and to help improve my writing... _**

_(Excerpt from Dr. Rose Granger's book: _The Blessed Ones: The Journey onto Their Destiny _page 10_)

**Chapter 1: The Three Seers**

Sometime during the nineteenth century, three powerful Seers from the three magical realms were a given a vision of two powerful, but neutral witches. Two of these Seers died that night, but only after they delivered their prophecy to the chosen receivers. The third Seer lived much longer, hoping to catch the witches while they were still young and convert them to her side. She was vanquished before the prophesied witches were even born. What follows are the accounts of what was prophesied to the chosen receivers. These accounts were pieced together from journals and eyewitness testimonies of that night.

**First Seer**

She ran through the forest, afraid for her life. She knew that she had to tell Kendra Dumbledore about a vision that was coming. But the herd said it was forbidden, that it'd be helping the humans which were against the laws. It didn't matter that she was the Head Seer of the Centaurs, the one with the ability to know, feel, and act as destiny decreed. She knew that no matter what, tonight would be the last night of the first female Head Seer named Alia. She would be killed by the herd or by destiny.

Alia finally reached the home of Kendra Dumbledore, who had just given birth to her son Albus. Alia knew the herd was behind her, chasing her. She felt an arrow fly past her hind legs; she banged on the door trying to get hold of Kendra's attention. The door opened revealing a young man with piercing blue eyes; he looked at her in shock at her appearance. She had hoof shaped bruises all over her, her normally white fur was covered in blood and mud, and she was trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall. "Merlin's beard! Alia, what happened to you?" he asked concerned as he ushered her inside and cast a shield charm around the house preventing the arrows from reaching her.

"I have a vision that I am meant to tell your wife and only your wife," she replied ignoring the administrations that he was trying to give her. She waved him off, "Listen I need to tell her now," she commanded. He nodded as he led her to his wife's room and closed the door as he left the room taking little Albus with him.

"Hello Kendra," Alia said exhausted from her escape. "Don't worry about me, tonight I'm going to die no matter what, but I have a vision to tell you now before I die." Alia took a breath at this point. She felt herself get lightheaded from the exhaustion and blood loss.

"Alia, we have to be able to do something" Kendra said trying to help despite what she was just told. Alia just shook her head as she felt the vision take hold of her again. She began telling the vision that brought her here.

**Second Seer**

Prudencia called down her whitelighter, Sandra; she needed to hear this prophecy. The demons were coming to kill her, no matter what she did; she would die tonight. Sandra needed to hurry otherwise her only daughter, Patricia Warren, would die tonight.

"Come on Sandra," Prudence whispered carrying her baby, "Please hurry up, I need to tell you this prophecy." That was when she heard the familiar sound of twinkling the indicated that someone had orbed in from behind her.

"Hello Prudencia"

Prudencia gave the baby over to Sandra making the final preparations for her daughter's safety. "Sandra, demons are coming here and I don't have the power to stop them. I think the Seer sent them" She closed her eyes, knowing that this would be the last time she would see her daughter. Sandra had tears in her eyes as she took the baby.

"There must be something I can do," Sandra said trying to ignore what the Elders told her, that Prudencia would die tonight for the greater good. _Greater good my ass!_ She thought while trying to figure out a way to help her charge that she had come to consider as a sister.

"There isn't anything we can do," Prudencia replied with tears in her eyes, "Please find a good home for Patricia. I need to tell you something before they come," Sandra nodded vowing that a good family would be found for young Patricia, she already had one in mind the pioneering Halliwells.

"What do you need to tell me?" Sandra asked right before the vision took hold of Prudencia.

"The final prophecy that I am meant to give."

**Third Seer**

The Source's Seer was celebrating the fact that she had finally gotten rid of Prudencia Warren. These two Seers had been at war for the past twenty years, both sides had sustained great losses. Prudencia was the one who developed a vanquishing potion that was meant for her.

During her celebration, she felt the beginnings of a prophecy wash upon her. She knew that she had to deliver this prophecy to The Source of All Evil. The Source would then have the Dark Priest transcribe this prophecy to The Grimoire, a tome of the darkest magics of the ages.

As she made herself presentable to The Source, she knew that a new era of magic would begin once this prophecy passed. Her robes flowed behind her as started to walk really fast to the Source's chambers. The Seer to the Source never ran, merely walked quite briskly when the occasion called for it. As she walked toward the chambers, she wished yet again that the Source would allow her to shimmer into his chambers, but after that last attack a hundred years ago he couldn't allow that to happen again.

When she reached his chambers, she bowed to him, "My Lord, I have an important prophecy to deliver to you," He looked upon her with a vague air of interest, as he gestured for her to continue.

The three seers began to their prophecy to their intended receivers:

_Two shall be born two sun cycles after the birth of the twice-blessed son to the Charmed Mother. Two with Light and Dark in their blood, two who are blessed by two of the magical realms. They shall be known as the Blessed Ones, a greater power of magic than previous generations. The Blessed Ones shall aid in two great magical wars. The Great Wand War and The Return of Darkness. One shall make the greatest of sacrifices to save all and the other shall drown their sorrows into the tomes of magic. The Red Weasel and The Twice-Blessed will bring about the ruin of all. Only the Elder's son and the Marked One carry the keys to the world's salvation. _

As the prophecy ended, the centaur died from the injuries given to her by her own herd in the company of her dear friend, Kendra. Kendra cried softly over her dear friend. She started to make her friend presentable for her funeral three days later. Soon after the funeral, Kendra was ordered by the Ministry of Magic to turn over a copy of her memory of that night. The Ministry then kept a copy of the prophecy that was delivered, they eventually forgot about this prophecy figuring it would never come to pass.

Sandra took little Patricia from her mother as demons shimmered in killing Prudencia as she orbed away. Sandra grieved over the murder of Prudencia, she wanted to get revenge on the Seer, but the whitelighter guidelines prevented it. It took everything in her to move on from her first charge. Years had passed and Prudencia's whitelighter, Sandra had become an Elder while watching over Patricia Halliwell and her descendants cheering slightly as the Charmed Ones came into being, crying over the loss of Prue, rejoicing in the arrival of Paige, and restraining herself from attacking the traitor known as Gideon.

The Source smiled at this prophecy giving this prophecy a lot of thought. It was transcribed to The Grimoire, to be reviewed at a later date. He called upon two demons to watch for portents signaling that this prophecy is about to come to pass. The Source wanted to make these "Blessed Ones" converted to evil. Unfortunately for The Source and The Seer, they were vanquished by the Charmed Ones before the Blessed Ones were even born.

During the reign of Penny Halliwell, two demons had fallen in love with a witch and a mortal vowing forever to protect them. The upper level demon, Hera, and the mortal Lloyd Granger married, later giving birth to David, allowing him to make his choice concerning his powers as his mother had.

The darklighter Sean met the witch Melissa Evers falling in love with her spirit thus never being able to kill her and eventually marrying her, also giving her a daughter whom they named Melanie Evers.

David and Melanie met at university, fell in love and married after they graduated. They became dentists and bound their powers to protect themselves from the demons that were sure to come after them. They later gave birth to twins, Hermione and Maxwell Granger, whom they found out were the prophesied Blessed Ones.


	2. The Twins

**_AN: Here's what I have gotten done so far... hopefully you guys like it.. and I greatly appreciate constructive criticism... and i want to thank all of you who has been with me and been beyond saint like patient with me and my lack of updates... so here it is... the new Ch 2! read and enjoy!_**

**Hermione**

"Hey sis, before ya finish packing and leave me all alone forever," my not-so twin brother Max began, "I need a favor, and it can be a bonding experience for us," I chuckled knowing his belief that a good demon vanquish kept the family together. Max was technically my twin brother, but he looked nothing like me, with his almost black hair and grey eyes.

"How many times have I told you, Max, not to shimmer in my room?" I asked my routine question. He shrugged in response as he started looking through my Arithmancy book. I took a deep breath, "at least it wasn't an eye roll" I thought.

"Anyways, what demon are we vanquishing this time, Max?" I said deciding to cut to the chase. I had to second guess the people at Hogwarts now, since that my friends' lives were in danger at least once a year due to other people's secrets. I just grew tired of playing strategy games in conversations, trying to find a way to make the other person show their hand, it just got to be tiring. Home with my family, I got to take a break from that. I could just be tactfully blunt and not worry about how it'll come back to bite me in the rear. Max understood he didn't mind the fact that I didn't spend time on playing with our conversation anymore.

Of course, the problem with Max is that he searched for trouble. He liked getting into battles and basically being in the thick of things. Whereas, with Harry and Ron, we didn't go looking for it; trouble found us. Max hunted down demons in his free time for two reasons: 1) he was an adrenaline junkie, something I never understood; and 2) He said for every demon he vanquished, he has immediately saved at least three innocents, and that I can't argue with. He has gained a reputation in the Underworld of being as almost undefeatable as The Charmed Ones, and we're only fourteen!

"It's just a simple vanquish," he said coaxingly, trying to convince me. He looked at me practically begging to go with him. I knew it was most likely no simple vanquish, in fact knowing Max it was probably an upper-level demon. He always loved going after them the best. I shook my head at this thought, knowing that I would go with him and do this before the Weasley's came to pick me up. To the Weasleys I was just a simple muggle-born, I had to hide my Wiccan powers and act as a regular wand-wielder as the Underworld called wizard-kind. They were not supposed to know of each other.

"Fine, who's the demon, what are his powers, and do we need Prue's help?" I said after a minute of us staring each other down. He jumped up yelled 'yes!' before he started telling me everything he knew about this demon. I smiled at his enthusiasm, glad that he was better at Wicca magic than I was. Despite what my friends thought, it got tiring being the "smartest witch of the age", the only one who knew about the fact I was both wiccan and witch was Dumbledore, and he did everything he could to make sure I was able to practice my other magic while I was at Hogwarts; but without other Wiccans the best I can do is learn the theory.

Another difference between us is that I'm better at wand magic and he's a genius when it comes to Wicca. During the summers, we taught and trained each other when we could. He was still telling me about the demon we were about to vanquish when we heard our mother's voice come from downstairs. Mom and dad both had their powers bound when we were born because they didn't want demons to come looking for us. However, when we were younger, our grandmother on our mom's side and our grandfather on our dad's came by often just to check if we had powers when it was found out that we did they trained us every time they came to visit, they wanted us be able to protect ourselves. We went down to breakfast; Max finished explaining this demon and kept looking at me expectantly.

"Fine, but we're taking Prue, knowing you there's something you're holding back because you think it'd be more 'fun'," I said sending a light glare at him. I couldn't help but wonder how much he was holding back, and how much of excitement was real.

"I would never hold something back from you, just to make the vanquish more fun, " Max replied in false indignation. After we finished breakfast, we ran upstairs and I called for Prue, while Max grabbed the necessary potions and few sheets of paper that I knew were experimental spells.

"Hey guys," Prue said after a flash of light burst through the room, signaling her arrival. Prue was our Guide, a type of guardian angel for neutral witches. They are supposed to help neutral witches be good witches or at the least keep them from turning evil. Guides were witches who died in the line of battle, and when the Elders choose a witch to be a guide they are allowed to keep the powers they had from when they were alive.

"So what did you guys call me for?" Prue said as she looked at us. I glanced over at Max, gesturing for him to tell her what he wanted to do. She sent a demanding look to Max who was still trying to figure out if he should bring a certain spell or not. "Max, are we going on another vanquish?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Yes Prue, didn't Hermione tell you?" he asked as he looked at her for the first time. He glanced at me, I shook my head. I wanted him to be the one to tell Prue. He sighed in what seemed like disappointment as he started to explain about this demon named Dornan. I was still trying to figure out why Max was so hopped up on this urge to kill Dornan. I just chalked it up to vanquishing an upper level demon.

"Wait a minute, did you say Dornan?" Prue asked interrupting Max in mid-sentence. Max nodded as he resumed his explanation. Prue looked at Max in a calculating way, like she knew there was more to the story that he was holding back. "Dornan hasn't been seen in forty years, Max. Nobody's been able to track him, not even the Phoenixes."

"I know, but thanks to a tip, I was able to find him." He said as he grabbed a light jacket. This was the first I had heard of a "tip," I was worried by this. Max didn't seem to be thinking beyond the vanquish; I had seen Harry do this as well, only with trying to save somebody.

"A 'tip' Max? That's kind of convenient don't you think?" I said while trying to think of the possible outcomes from this vanquish.

"Yes, 'Mione a tip. Before Dornan disappeared, he obtained the reputation, of being especially cruel to his victims, it is also rumored that he was the one who trained Belthazor. I want to get before he strikes again." I started to get a bad feeling about this 'simple vanquish'.

"Okay Max, I'm just going to grab my wand." Max shimmered to the door.

"No you're not. You depend on that thing too much; no we're doing this with Wicca magic, not wands." I raised an eyebrow at his command, before I orbed to my room. I knew that Max would follow me in a second. "'Mione, I'm serious. Gran's right, you keep using wand magic and you'll forget how to use the other magic that was gifted to us."

"I know how to be a witch. I'm just bringing my wand on the off chance that this is more than a simple vanquish."

"But-"

"Max let her. She's better with her wand, and complications may arise. We'll deal with the fact that she can't fight without her wand later, okay?" Prue interrupted Max. He nodded and shimmered back into his room. Prue turned to me. "Keep next to one of us. I don't know how I feel about this one. Max isn't telling us why he wants us to go after Dornan."

"I thought he liked going after the upper level demons?"

"He does, but he doesn't do the effort of actually hunting one down. He just normally goes to where he knows he can find a minion, after he gets the info from the minion he goes after the demon. Of course, you'd know that if you actually came to him the few times he asked you to, and don't lie about not being able to orb out of Hogwarts." I didn't know that Prue knew that I told Max 'No' the last three times he shimmered into my room at Hogwarts. I felt shame at this, but Harry, Ron, and Hagrid needed my help a lot last year. Max just coming at the wrong times, besides he had friends of his that could help him.

We made our way back to Max's room just as he was grabbing the last of the experimental potions. Max loved to try new things, he was always trying to make up new spells and new potions. The things that worked, he added to our family's book of shadows. For Max, magic was life; he loved the feel of it, the emotions behind it, and the art of magic.

We looked at each other making sure we had everything. The plan was that Prue and I would distract Dornan, and then Max would come in from behind and hit him with a vanquishing potion. If the potion didn't work, then we'd do a combined spell between Max and me.

"Let's go. We don't know how much longer Dornan will be there."

Mom walked in at that moment and shook her head slightly as she looked at Prue, "They rope you into another vanquish?" Prue nodded with a grin on her smile, Mom looked at me. "Okay, remember Hon, that the Weasleys are coming at four so try to be back before then so you'll have enough time to clean yourself off without magic, okay?"

"Yes Mom," I said she nodded and walked downstairs. I was hoping that wouldn't get too injured before the Weasleys came to pick me up. Max shimmered us to the Underworld outside of Dornan's lair. Max shimmered inside to hide. When Prue and I walked into his lair, we looked around seeing nothing but a big giant cave like everywhere else in this place. That was when the demons shimmered in, and we all realized the one thing that Max forgot to tell us, these demons were swarm demons. We needed to kill the king or queen in order to kill the rest. Prue and I looked at each other worried by this turn of events. Did Max get possessed?

"Okay, I'm thinking we might need help." I muttered to Prue. She nodded while she tried to think of a way for all of us to survive. Not only did we have Dornan to face off, now we had swarm demons to take care of. _Max! You forgot to warn us about the Swarm Demons!_ I yelled at through our telepathic connection.

_The Swarm Demons aren't supposed to be here! Dornan hates working with other demons, he believes that they'd try to take his glory. What the hell are Swarm Demons doing here?_ We couldn't see Max; we knew he was somewhere in here though.

"You're not welcome here, Witch." A demon with a rough voice said as walked out from behind the demons. He was muscular with blood red and electric blue markings. His pitch black eyes studied us intently, searching for weaknesses.

"Sorry, we didn't think it was a private party. We were just two girls looking for a good time," Prue retorted as she looked at the forces that surrounded us. I kept quiet and tried to look brave, but I felt like I was break down any moment. I couldn't count how many demons surrounded us, not that it wouldn't matter because Swarm Demons are a hive species and when going into battle with them, it feels like that they just coming.

"Well you brought a good time for us. I am Dornan and this is Traxia, the King of these Swarm Demons." He gestured to a demon that looked like an Egyptian Priest. Traxia nodded to us in acknowledgement. Prue grinned as if she already won the battle. Prue walked in front of me, then subtly nudged my arm and acted as if she was shooting the ground. She wanted me to use my crossbow! I nodded and picked out the two targets; if I could at least kill the King we'd win. However, I couldn't stop myself from thinking: Where was Max?

Prue moved to fight as three demons shimmered tried to attack us from behind. I conjured my crossbow and aimed at Dornan and Traxia.

"Hold it!" We heard a feminine voice say come from our left. We turned around to find a woman dressed in a silver dress that left little to the imagination, with blonde hair and yellow eyes. All in all, she was actually pretty attractive for demon. She looked us over and smiled.

"And you are?" Prue asked with an air of annoyance. _We need to be extra careful now that she's involved, _Max told me telepathically, I could sense his trepidation radiating from his thoughts. She looked annoyed to be addressed in that manner; she sent a glare toward us before replying.

"I am Lila, a demonic Seer."


	3. First Battle

_**AN: A new chapter 3 for you guys! Working on Chapter 4 now!**_

_**Disclaimer: What i own Harry Potter AND Charmed? Yes! Now I can do whatever I want!.. wait.. what?.. Christmas prank? Awww... I dont own anything you recognize from canon apparently. Darn it... **_

**Max**

_How could I save them?_ I thought as I went through every plan that came into my head at a lightning speed. The best plan I could come up with was to sneak up on the king and kill him. Lila was there watching the corner I was in, like she knew I was there. She shouldn't know though, because I was using my power of camouflage. The wizards have a charm that has a similar effect; they call it a Disillusionment Charm.

"So, a dead witch and a wand-wielder have joined our party. Why are you here and who told you about this meeting?" I could feel the rage of betrayal course through me. Lila's tip was a trap! She has never betrayed me before! Well, she'll die soon here. She glanced in my direction again as soon as I moved closer to Traxia.

"What wand-wielder?" Prue said as she tried to distract Lila and the other demons from noticing Hermione's crossbow. Lila gave her a look that clearly asked if Prue thought she was stupid. Prue raised an eyebrow silently answering the question.

"Fine, if you won't answer that, who's your invisible companion?" _Well shit_ I thought as soon as I heard that. I conjured a fireball and threw it at Traxia hoping to kill him before the other demons thought to do the same to me. "Duck!" They decided to listen to her.

Hermione had taken my distraction and shot at Traxia as he ducked, only to miss completely! Lila shimmered out as Prue sent a boulder flying at her. I had demons swarming my hiding spot, while Prue and Hermione were also in the same predicament. The three of us were attacking with everything we had but it wasn't counting for much considering it was three against a lot of numbers. I de-camouflaged myself and shimmered beside Prue and Hermione.

"So any great plans that'll save our arses?" I shouted as I turned a demon into an ice statue. I vanquished another demon with a fireball.

"If you two would come up with a spell I think we could be saved, but otherwise I think run away as fast as we can," Prue answered as she sent five demons flying in various directions. It looked like she working up to an explosive telekinetic wave. Hermione was tiring quickly, I didn't know if we could work up a spell. She had given up on her crossbow and started using her wand.

I looked to our left and started seeing a lot of demons getting vanquished. I heard a familiar voice yelling commands at somebody, but I couldn't make them out. I was glad to see evidence of the cavalry coming. I looked to my right and saw Traxia and Dornan leaving.

"NO!" I snarled as I shimmered leaving Prue and Hermione behind. I grabbed Traxia and threw him in midst of the battle and focused on Dornan. I faintly heard someone yell my name but I couldn't pay attention to them. Dornan had to die, I wouldn't get another chance like this. He deserved to be vanquished after what he did. I'd make sure that he died here and now. I punched him and tried trip him but he shimmered behind me. I shimmered again trying to get behind him. I got hit by an arrow in shoulder distracting me from Dornan's energy ball. Dornan wasn't gonna kill me that easily. I was kneeling, my arms across my abdomen, damn energy ball. I glared at him as he smiled at me.

"What made you think that you could vanquish me when you couldn't before?" he asked in his gravelly voice. "You're little girlfriend died screaming, all of that blood; did you know she was a virgin?" I tackled him at his last remark. Tina didn't deserve the pain she went through! I conjured a fireball but lost my concentration due to getting choked by him. "I'm under orders not to kill you yet. So little boy this isn't over, next time we meet, you'll be screaming for death." He hit me with another energy ball as he tossed me into the melee. He shimmered out escaping before I could get my revenge. The last image I remember seeing was one of the swarm demons getting ready to spear me.

I woke to feeling extreme love and peace. I looked up and saw a familiar curly-haired blonde trying to heal me. This cherub-like young man was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice that I was somewhat awake. He glanced at my face once I twitched.

"You're awake!" He hugged me then smacked the back of my head. "How could you be so stupid? Hermione was tiring out. You guys were lucky that we arrived when we did! Max, I swear if you try something like this again I will kill you myself and resurrect you just so I can kill you again!"

"Well Wyatt, if you just wanted to get your hands on me you could've just asked." I said ignoring his criticisms of me. He glared at my remark then moved out of Hermione's way, who also hugged and hit me. "What is it with everyone hitting the recently healed?"

"You left us alone!"

"I had something to take care of," I responded while looking at the ground. Hermione doesn't know the true story of what happened to Tina.

"No, that's not good enough! You led us into a trap without taking proper precautions and you left us alone! You know how my abilities are!"

"Well if you trained harder you wouldn't be so weak in that area," I retorted harshly. She blinked shock that I said that to her. She regained composure and looked like she was going to respond when Wyatt interrupted her.

"I don't mean to interrupt what looks to be an interesting conversation, but we need to get going in case they bring reinforcements."

"They won't, Dornan's under orders not to kill me apparently," I grumbled thinking, Damn it! I almost had him!

"What do you mean?" Wyatt and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Nothing, you said we needed to go. So let's go. Thanks for the save, but we need to get going, Hermione has plans." I said as I shimmered back home. I walked to my room taking off my shirt lamenting the fact that there is another stain that will never come off of this shirt.

"Max are you okay?" I turned around fireball in my hand ready to fight. I extinguish the fireball once I realize it was one of my best friends, Chris Halliwell.

"You know the usual, tip off turns into a battle royale," Chris raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean a 'tip off'? 'Battle Royale'? What the hell happened?"

"You know I've been hunting Dornan. Well I got a tip and it turned out to be a trap. And Hermione had to lecture me."

"You went after Dornan without us?"

"Yes, I went after Dornan without you and Bianca. I had Hermione and Prue as back up. I wasn't expecting the Swarm Demons though. If I had thought that he would be working with other demons, I would gotten even more back up."

"Max, you promised not to go after Dornan without us!"

"You weren't there! You weren't tortured and forced to watch as he violated Tina! You don't have to wake up in the middle of the night trying to keep from screaming. Every night I wake up hoping it was a dream. I keep going over the books trying to see if there's a way I can change what happened. Tina was an innocent, she didn't deserve to have a demon destroy her before she died. She was my best friend that wasn't involved in the magical world. So yes, I broke my promise. I went after Dornan without you guys. And I'd do it again if I thought that I would succeed. Dornan is going to pay for what he did. I will not only vanquish him, I will destroy him."

"Max, we can't change what happened and Dornan will pay for what he did. But don't lose yourself along the way." Chris walked out of the room. I sat down on the bed trying to stop the tears from falling.


	4. Wyatt's grandma fears

**_AN: So sorry it took me so long!! I moved and had to deal with some new dramas.. i swear my life is like watching a soap opera some days.. then i lost my story that I had written for this... then I couldn't remember what I was trying to do for this fic... so here's the best that I could come up with..it's kinda like what I had in mind for it... the only difference is that i wanted to do the first part of the chapter in Hermione's POV.. but I didn't like how that was going.. so here's the end result.. if you want me to I'll add it later... and i think the next chapter will have the Weasleys in it... anyways... hopefully someone will review what I have written so far.. because I dont know if i'm doing this right... so i'm open to suggestions!! anyways.. sorry i ramble too much.. so here it is.. hope you like it!! Later!!_**

**_Wyatt _**

We arrived back at the Granger's home dirty and sweaty, but still alive. I looked at the doorway and noticed an older lady with her white hair in a tight bun glaring at me and Chris while Hermione ran up the stairs without even noticing her.

"Um… Max who's she?" I asked him while subtly pointing at her, hoping she wouldn't notice or hear my question. He turned toward the doorway and his jaw dropped. He looked up the stairs just when we all heard Hermione yell out in pain.

"Hi Gran, these are my friends Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Wyatt , Chris this is our grandmother, Hera" Max said with a slight tremor in his voice. He was actually afraid of her, I couldn't understand why, then I thought of our great-grandmother, Grams. I made a mental note to contact her so I can get to know her. I haven't done so yet because well, she kinda scares me. Chris looked at me knowing what I was thinking and chuckled. I sent a glare at him hoping he would shrivel up and, well, not die but be really, really hurt.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Chris said stepping forward and putting out his hand. She looked at him and looked at me. I saw Chris start to fidget, it was because she was making him as nervous as me. She sent a glare my way and looked directly at Chris. Any normal person would've backed down and probably run away hiding from this woman but not Chris, he just looked directly back at her while still holding his hand out. Everyone was staring at them waiting to see who would make the first move. "It's polite to shake someone's hand when you are meeting them for the first time." Everyone held their breath almost afraid she was going to do something to him.

"It is but this isn't the first time we are meeting, I have helped you out before during your visit a few years ago," she smirked at this statement confusing me. I looked at Chris and noticed he was just as confused as I was. I glanced over at Max he just shrugged.

"Gran, Hermione's cursing you a thousand times over," Max said nonchalantly. I chuckled a bit before remembering that she might glare at me again. Max's grandmother turned to face Max and just nodded as if nothing was out of the ordinary as we heard another yell and explosion coming from Hermione's room.

"Don't you think we should help her?" I asked as another shout of pain came downstairs. I looked at over at my Aunt Prue who just shook her head as we heard Hermione yelled a curse I never heard from her before.

"No, Wyatt, this is Hermione's test from Gran," Max replied wearily.

"Test?" Chris asked.

"Yeah a test, Gran tests us periodically to make sure we are on our toes and able to use our powers to the fullest extent." Max answered calmly. He then turned to his grandmother with a challenging look. "Gran, I know you mean well, but Hermione doesn't have the time for this today,"

"Do you think I care about whether or not she has the time for her practice runs? She should be training at every possible chance she gets, not just when she remembers," She took a deep breath, it sounded like they had this conversation before. "She is a witch, she should remember that she has other obligations than just to that damn school she goes to."

"But Gran, that 'damn school' as you call it, also gives her training that she needs, it's not her fault that she's better at that than I am.," Max calmly replied. She shook her and glared at Max before giving her final argument.

"Well Max, think about this: Who will she turn to when she needs help to save you and the Halliwells are not available? Because she can't turn to those friends of hers, and no one in this family can help her because we all bound our powers. Prue can only do so much, and the few Elders that do like and trust us can't interfere," she then walked out the door as Hermione came down the stairs tired and exhausted.

"What was all that about, Prue?" I whispered. She shook her head at me saying it was between family members. Prue walked over to Hermione and healed her, when Max started in on Hermione.

"You haven't practiced your magic this summer, have you?" Max asked quietly. Hermione looked over Max in shock. She then turned to Prue, who shook her head. Then she turned to me and Chris and we both shrugged, feeling very uncomfortable. It was then that I realized that they were hiding something from us, something big.

"Max, you know I can't practice that here," Hermione whispered then she became very quiet. If it wasn't for the facial expressions on both of their faces, I wouldn't have known what was going on. Chris and I both glanced at each other then started walking to the kitchen to give them some privacy, Prue followed us in.

"Okay, guys I know that a lot of that didn't make any sense to you, but you can't ask them anything about it. Because they aren't allowed by some very important people to tell anyone that doesn't need to know," she told us as we came into the kitchen. I looked around noticing Mrs. Granger and Hera were in there in what looked like another heavy discussion. Chris and I looked at each other and we decided that since everyone in this house was in the middle of a heavy discussion, then we might as well head on home. We walked into the living room, where Hermione and Max were still in deep thought conversation.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but we really need to get home, we've already missed dinner and Mom won't be happy enough as it is," Chris said trying to get their attention. I looked at them, trying to figure out if, they heard us or not.

"All right guys, did you get a chance to eat?" Hermione asked us. Max looked at me. _We still on for Friday?_ Max asked me. I looked at him, I didn't know he had telepathy. I nodded to answer his question. He smiled and looked at Hermione. As it turned out, Hermione and Chris were in small argument of their own.

"Chris, how many times do I have to tell ya? I can't tell you what's going on with me and Max!"

"Come on, Hermione, if you don't tell me I'm gonna find out for myself," Chris replied with the vague threat, but he should've learned by now, that Hermione and Max were not ones to be underestimated.

"Chris, just try and figure out the secret I dare ya, because if you do I'm gonna make you regret that you made that statement," Max and I just shivered at the threatening tone Hermione somehow gained.

"I didn't know she could be scary," I stage whispered to Max, who chuckled and replied.

"To quote one of her friends 'She's scary, brilliant but scary,'" I laughed at the look Hermione shot us both. Max looked at Hermione, then turned to me and said, "Did you get something to eat?"

"Yeah, anyways I'm not too hungry," I said as I turned to Chris. "We should get going, Mom's gonna freak out enough as it is," He nodded and we orbed out heading home.

When I orbed into the living room, I was hit in the shoulder with a fireball. Chris ducked as an energy ball went past home hitting the grandfather clock that almost always gets destroyed during a demon attack.

"See Chris, that is why I think Mom has a fund just for grandfather clocks, and not for our college education," I said as I ducked behind a couch laughing slightly. Chris looked at me and just shook his head amusedly. Then another person jumped behind the couch, and stood up and threw a potion at a demon vanquishing him immediately.

"Hey guys, Mom told me to tell you, that you're grounded because you weren't here at curfew," our sister Melinda said her blue eyes twinkling with amusement. She had her brown hair tied in a ponytail, which some of it was covered in some sort of demon goo.

"Hey Mel, what's that in your hair?" Chris asked unable to prevent himself. I snorted as Melinda ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ugh, how gross is that? And Mom wonders why I never go to get my hair cut," she said exasperatedly. Chris snorted at the reminder of the many arguments of how Melinda would look better with her hair shorter.

"I don't think that this is the time to be worrying about your hair, where's Mom and Dad?" I asked after I realized that I hadn't seen them yet. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh yeah, they're having one of their date nights, and I had the house to myself," she said nonchalantly. I got confused for a second remembering that she said that we were grounded. I was about to ask her about that when a fireball came flying through the couch missing my face by mere inches. "Damn, Mom's really not going to be happy about that."

"You got that right, she just bought this couch," Chris said as he sent a table flying into a demon. She then blew up another demon. I was trying to come up with a spell to vanquish all of the demons around us. "Anytime now, Wyatt" Chris said annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I think I have a power of three spell for us," I said as they sent another demon flying into a wall. They each grabbed one my hands.

"_Demons surround us,_

_We call upon the ancient power,_

_To the infidels into dust!"_

Chris and Melinda chanted with me, causing the demons to each scream as they literally turned into dust.

"Wyatt, you're so vacuuming this mess up," Chris said chuckling with Melinda nodding happily.

"Why me? You guys helped!"

"Because you're the one who made the spell up," Melinda replied as we heard the front door close and gasp from our mother, Piper Halliwell.

"So you're the one responsible for this mess, Wyatt?" my mother's annoyed tone asked me. I nodded; Chris and Melinda started trying to sneak away with our father into the kitchen.

"But Chris and Mel helped!" I said thinking; _I'm not the only one that's going down!_ She turned to each of them freezing them in their tracks. They just glared at me that was when I saw our father disappear into the kitchen.

"But Wyatt should know not to add dust to spell that's for vanquishing a large number of demons!" Melinda replied with Chris agreeing with her whole-heartedly.

"Well, Melinda should've called us earlier so that we could've gotten here sooner to help her out!" I said hoping that Mom wouldn't notice the time and that she wouldn't remember that me and Chris were grounded.

"Well they should've been here before curfew!" Melinda said using my own weapon against me. I tried to come up with another argument, when Mom whistled loudly.

"That's it, Wyatt, you're vacuuming the living room! Chris the stairs! Melinda, the parlor room! All of you now!" We all jumped and ran to do our chores before Mom noticed the couch. We each forgot the cardinal rule when dealing with Mom and her need to keep everything clean; Never get into a childish argument when she sees a huge mess.

"Tattle-tell," Melinda hissed at me as she walked past. I just glared at her, and Chris chuckled as he walked past each of us. I shook my head and started cleaning the living room.


	5. Arrival of the Weasleys

**AN: Okay so here's another update, for those of you that are waiting on an update to my animorphs fanfic... sorry my muse ran away with my boyfriend's muse and we havent seen them since... if you have could you please return them.. i need them desperately... how my muse did leave me with this chappie before she left... and she needs to help me with my original story that i'm trying to work on... anways... so here ya re.. another update for the Blessed Ones.. a bit less graphic than what I had originally planned.. but hey whatever works right?... anyways read and review and enjoy... thanks!!.. later!! oh and this chappie is dedicated to the one reviewer I had for this fic so far... thanks for reading!!... hope you like it!! and all of you thank you for reading!!.. it means something to me that you all took the time to read it... later!!**

**Underworld**

Dornan shimmered into the chamber kneeling before a cloaked figure, "My lord, the Blessed Ones have been unmasked," he said as he faced the ground. He was hoping that he wouldn't be vanquished before he could tell him of his other piece of news.

"I'm aware of this, Dornan," the figure said in a rough voice that left threats in the air. He turned around and faced Dornan. "I am also aware of the fact that you ran away leaving the King of the swarm demons by himself, thus costing me one of my most useful allies, so tell me why should I let you live?" The demon shivered as he tried to figure out a reason as to his survival. That was when the seer shimmered in, looking disgustedly at the demon on the ground.

"Lila ran away as well!" Dornan yelled thinking that if he was going down he wasn't going alone. Besides, he never could stand her.

"She was following my orders, she was told to leave before the battle happened," the figure said coldly. He was protective of Lila, mainly because of her power.

"My Lord, the Halliwells vanquished all the demons you sent to them," Lila said as she smirked at Dornan. He nodded as he thought about this; he had sent a small army of demons to Halliwell home to try to kill the youngest and the mother before the twice-blessed sons could arrive back home. However, that plan failed obviously.

"Lila, did you do as I asked should that happen?" She nodded and brought out a small blue orb in her hand. She muttered something to it in a foreign language and waved a hand over it. After she had done that an image started playing in front of him, it was the battle in the Halliwell manor. He watched it almost forgetting about his threat to Dornan; his focus was studying how the Halliwells fought. He had figured out the Charmed children's main weakness. He knew how to kill them and all it would take is just one death. Now all he had to figure out is how to destroy the Blessed Ones or to turn them. That would be the best thing to do, turning them, but there was that chance he wouldn't be able to turn them.

Dornan tried to shimmer out of the chambers when an electric ran through him making him scream as he fell to the ground trembling. This brought the figure out his thoughts; he looked at the demon on the ground and noticed Lila standing over him smirking.

"Naughty servant, trying to leave before you are dismissed," Lila said almost insanely.

"I'm not your servant, bitch," he snarled as he tried to sit up. He wanted to hurt her, he just didn't know how. She was the longest living seer since the one that was vanquished by the Charmed Ones. No demon wanted to go against her since she had two original powers, including her visions; there was also her ability to steal other demons' powers. Of course, no one from the side of good knew about this ability, as far he knew the Grangers were the only ones who even knew about her. Dornan finally figured out how to kill her, send not only the Grangers after her but the Halliwells as well. The two most powerful witch families in magical history, they should be able to kill her. Now how to keep himself alive long enough to do it?

"Dornan, were you trying to escape?" the figure asked with some amusement. He knew he was going to keep Dornan alive but he needed to make sure that he knew what to those that failed and he had just the punishment for him. After all, Dornan needed to learn who were boss here and that if he was ordered to do something then he needed to do it.

"No sir, I almost fell," Dornan hated himself for his horrible lie. The figure nodded and watched Dornan trying to figure out his plan. He decided to go through his plan of punishing Dornan for his cowardice earlier that cost him his best allies. Dornan was powerful but there was only one of him, whereas the king had countless minions that could be used as an army.

"Dornan, you cost me my best ally so I ask again why should I keep you alive?"

"Because sir, I have been by your side since you started this plan to go against the witch family, I have never betrayed you or thought of my own interests before yours." Dornan said hoping that he would survive this.

"Yes, that is true, okay you can live for a little while longer but I still need to make sure that you don't cost me anymore allies again," as he finished he summoned a young demonic child. Dornan's son and protégé, Rax, the boy looked about fourteen, the same age as the Blessed Ones. "Rax, your father has failed me, how should I punish him?" He asked the demonic child in a condescending tone. The child thought for a moment before answering. Dornan was shocked at this turn of events, he protective of Rax that was true, but only because he had the potential to become an upper level demon as powerful as Belthazor.

"Torture him," the child replied not realizing that there was an even more painful way to torture somebody. The cloaked figure nodded thoughtfully, then raised a finger as if he had just thought of something.

"Good plan, but I think that there's an even better way to punish someone," Rax looked intrigued by this suggestion.

"How?" he asked showing a rare trait that most demonic children never have, innocence. The cloaked figured smiled maliciously, even though none of the other occupants in the room saw it. He then threw Dornan into a wall where shackles immediately took a hold of him. Rax looked on with interest trying to figure out how this is better way of punishing someone, he didn't even notice the figure coming up from behind him.

"This," the cloaked one said as he shot a bolt of electricity at Rax making him scream from pain. "You see if you want to make sure the message sticks then you punish the ones the failed minion has affection towards," he said as a teacher would talk to a student. He sent another bolt of electricity towards Rax, making Dornan scream in anger at him. He did this for five minutes before he got bored, he turned towards Dornan, "Never lose me anymore allies do you understand? Otherwise your protégé won't be left alive next time," Dornan nodded then both he and Rax were released and they shimmered out.

"My Lord, do we really need Dornan?" Lila asked as she kneeled in front of him as she did every time she questioned something he did. It was the only way she could do it without being vanquished, he nodded in response to her question. He went back to focusing on the recorded battle at the Halliwell manor. He just needed a few things before he could implement his plan.

"My Dear, we need Dornan to serve as a distraction for the Blessed Ones, him still being alive gives them something to focus on besides me. Don't think I didn't know about you telling them that you worked for somebody else," he said leaving a lingering threat in the air, which made her shiver. "Next time you give them some information on me, you better vanquish yourself, because if I get a hold of you then you will beg for death by the end. Now go continue what I asked you to do, but this time on the Blessed Ones, because I need to figure out where the girl has been this whole time," She nodded as she shimmered out hoping she wouldn't be caught as he entered the Granger home.

**_Hermione_**

I had just finished packing when I heard voices come upstairs. I knew who they were, the voices of Weasley family. I smiled and started bringing my school stuff downstairs knowing that I would be spending the rest of my summer there. I stopped at the doorway; I recognized all of the Weasley kids by all of their red hair. I saw sitting by the fireplace the only girl in the Family Ginny watching my brother, Max talking with the twins, Fred and George about something that happened at his school. It was then that I realized that this was the first time that the Weasleys had met my brother, every other time they came by to pick me up, he made sure he was gone for the day so that he wouldn't have answer any awkward questions.

"So my teacher was just standing there glaring at me asking me why I turned Miss Donovan into a shrew," Max was saying. I remember this story I still couldn't believe that he turned the librarian into a shrew. "I told her, 'She said she wished she was a character in a Shakespeare play, so I granted her, her wish,' and my friends Bianca and Chris were just standing there trying to control her laughter," Throughout this whole time my best friend Ron was there his jaw to the floor almost shocked. The twins however were laughing throughout this entire time. I looked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but head them in the kitchen talking to Mom, I hoped Gran had already left. Ron the youngest boy in the family had decided to ask the one question we all would eventually come up, I just hoped that Max remember the lie we had come up with.

"How come you don't come to Hogwarts with us?" Ron asked catching Max off guard. He paused for minute trying to remember the reason we had agreed upon.

"Well we both received letters from Hogwarts and Aurora Crystallon schools. So, we decided that since Aurora Crystallon School, or ACS for short, is in America that I would attend Hogwarts and he would attend ACS. Then for the summer we'd compare notes, and try to teach each other the theory of something that our school didn't cover," I said as I made my presence known, hoping that they wouldn't notice the pause. _Thanks, Mi, _Max said to me, I nodded in response. I looked at Ginny and saw she was staring at me and Max intently. I noted that I would have to ask her about that later.

"Damn, you're just like Hermione! I bet you're the smartest wizard at your school," Ron said completely oblivious to Max cringing at being called a wizard. According to the Wiccan world wizards were extinct, and the few that still survived were evil. Ginny looked strangely at Max when he cringed. I knew I had to do something to distract from noticing that we were keeping a secret.

"So Ginny how's things with you and Michael Corner?" I asked distracting her. I hated myself for using her personal life as a tool against her, but it was the only way I could get off our backs. She looked at me shocked then glanced at her brothers who were still talking to Max. I realized then that her brothers didn't know about Michael.

"They're going good, Hermione, but the next time you try to bring up my personal life as a way to keep your own secrets, I'll hex you. Do you understand?" I nodded silently cursing myself, for forgetting that Ginny couldn't stand people using her life as weapon. I think it's mainly because of the whole diary incident. I'm surprised that she was still trusting of others after what Voldemort did to her.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't think," I apologized.

"It's okay, so I take it you're not going to tell me Max and yours secret?" she asked a bit hopefully.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't I'm not allowed to by some very important people," She nodded accepting what I was telling her. That was when our parents walked into the living room laughing at some joke my mom had said.

"Oh hello Hermione, all set?" Mr. Weasley asked me smiling at me. I nodded and pointed to my school stuff at the bottom of the stairs. Mrs. Weasley told the Weasley boys to get my stuff. The Weasley parents looked at Max and each other, I suspected what was about to happen. They looked at Mom and they started having a quiet discussion about something.

"Max, do you want to come and spend the weekend with us? We can bring you back on Sunday so you don't miss your ride to your school on Monday," Mrs. Weasley asked my brother who was shocked that she asked him. He looked at me; I realized that he actually wanted to get to know the infamous Weasleys. _Come on just say yes, you know you want to,_ I taunted Max but letting him know that he had my permission.

"Max, you have my permission, especially after Gran's latest visit, I think you deserve it," Mom said knowing Max was about to ask her.

"Sure! Just let me get my stuff, wait will Prue still be able to contact us if something happens?" Max said changing his mood faster then ever before. I laughed at the mood swing. He glared at me for a second missing Mom's affirmation that Prue would still be able to hear us. When it finally caught up with him, he nodded then ran upstairs to grab his stuff.

"Is he always like that?" Ginny asked me. I shook my head.

"Only around this one guy he likes," I said before I realized what I said. I looked at Ginny seeing that she heard me; I looked at everyone else in the room it didn't seem like anyone, besides Ginny heard me.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, that's his decision to tell people," she assured me. I told her thanks as Max came downstairs with his duffel bag. He even had his rarely used wand with him. The only time I see him use it when I'm trying to teach him something. He smirked at me as he put his wand in his back pocket.

"So Mrs. Weasley, how are we getting to the Burrow?" I asked her. She told me it was a portkey. She then handed me the tip of an umbrella. I put my finger on it. "Touch it," I told Max.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that," he muttered making sure, only the twins and I heard it. We snickered just as the portkey activated instantly transporting us to the Burrow.


	6. Blessed Ones vs Darklighters

**_AN: Okay I know that it has been forever since I last updated and for that I apologize.. I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go next... also work got in the way and im not even sure how much longer im going to have this job... sorry you dont want to know the troubles in my life... anyways I added something in here that I'm not too sure I like but it just wrote itself in there.. so im figuring let it be and see where it goes.. secondly i would really love some reviews... ill give a dozen cookies to my next three reviewers please!!... i dont know if you guys like this or not.. but i keep getting readers so i must be doing something right.. so read and review and let me know how im doing... also any suggestions to help make this better would be greatly appreciated.. also anyone willing to beta this for me let me know... later!! _**

**_Max_**

As soon as I touched the umbrella tip, I felt a pulling at my navel and the next thing I knew I was flying through the air. Just as I was getting used to the feeling, I was lying on my back and staring at the sky.

"Ow," I said softly. I was trying to come up with a witty comment about my current position.

"Max, quit playing around and get up," Hermione said to me as she looked down at me. She smirked at me as I was trying to get myself up while glaring at her. She walked away without even offering to help me up.

"Don't worry everyone falls the first time," said a voice in my ear. I turned and saw Fred staring at me with a slight smile. That was when notice his sky blue eyes. I nodded lost for words. "You okay?" Then I looked over at Hermione and saw that she was staring at me and I moved away from him.

"Yeah just a slight pain on my back, but that's okay I've had worse," I explained before moving over to Hermione and ignoring her questioning stares. I couldn't believe this; someone else had become interested in me just after I had finally gotten a date with the guy of my dreams! I shook it off knowing that if I didn't show any interest then maybe he wouldn't pursue me.

"Time for the grand tour!" Ginny said with such enthusiasm that I wondered if it was faked. I followed her quietly while she showed me the garden and the house that if magic wasn't holding it up then I didn't what was. During the tour I noticed that the twins had disappeared somewhere along the way. Part of me wondered where they had gone, but I wasn't too worried about it, after all no one would attack them here. Right?

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked me at the end of the tour. She looked at me with such pride in her home, that I forgot that they weren't as well off as most families.

"It's great, feels like home," I said with a bright smile.

"I know, I don't know why anyone else in my family gets slightly embarrassed, so we're poor, we've got a great family, who loves each other very much, money can't buy you that." She finished. I was staring at her wondering where that had come from. She blushed a small bit. "Sorry, it's just that some of my family members get a little sensitive about our financial status."

"It's all right, it seemed like something you needed to get off you chest." She nodded and we moved right on into the house. Mrs. Weasley told Ron to show where I was sleeping, which apparently was their second oldest's old room. After Ron showed me where it was Mr. Weasley called for him and he left to see what she wanted.

I walked in surprised by the amount of dragon paraphernalia around the room. There was also some quidditch posters as well a chessboard here and there. I couldn't believe it; this guy had a cool room! Part of me wondered what he was like; the rest of me wondered where I could get some dragon posters like this. I thought it was awesome that they moved. I was thinking of maybe getting a poster or two like this for Wyatt.

"Are you decent?" Hermione asked as she knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, she came in and sat down on the bed. "I've never been in this room before," she muttered as she sat down. I chuckled and sat down at the head of the bed.

"It's a good thing that I didn't decide to change at some random time considering the way you barged in here," I smirked.

"I knocked and besides it's no worse than you shimmering into my room at all times,"

"I don't shimmer all the time," I muttered as Ginny walked into the room.

"Shimmer? What's that?" she asked as she sat down on the bed as well. Hermione and I looked at each other shocked, both of us trying to come up with a reason when Prue orbed into the room.

"Come on you two need your help, there's some demons that are going after some witches that just came into their powers," she said without sparing Ginny a glance.

"What the bloody hell?" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped off the bed. Prue noticed her at that moment. Hermione looked at me and Prue trying to figure out what we should do at that moment.

"Memory Dust?" Hermione asked Prue. Prue looked at her trying to figure out if it would work. I shook my head surprised that Prue had forgotten.

"It wouldn't work, because they're technically magical just a different type of magic. It'd be like throwing memory dust on a leprechaun or a fairy, no effect whatsoever except maybe a major sneezing fit," I explained in what Prue calls my Hemione moments. A slight hint of red graced Prue's cheeks when she realized that I remembered that piece of information. "Besides worrying about our secret being exposed is gonna have to wait because of the witches that are in danger."

"Right, so Prue where are they?" Hermione asked.

"Whoa! Wait, back up! What the hell is going on?" Ginny said to us before Prue could answer us. "Where'd she come from? Shimmering? You still haven't answered me on that! And Demons?!" She took a deep breath and glared at us demanding an answer.

"Well.. uh.. You see.." Hermione was stuttering and she looked at Prue to help explain, who shook her head.

"Okay Ginny, there's two type of witches, wand-wielders and wiccas, and we'll explain everything once we get back, but know that me and Hermione are the good guys and that there are people who need our help, so we'll be back as soon as we can but please don't tell anyone." I told her bluntly. She nodded just as we about left she yelled at us.

"Wait! My family's going to notice if both of are you gone, what am I supposed to tell them?" We all stopped and looked at each other she had brought up a good point. We stood there wasting more time as we tried to figure the best plan.

"How about you pose as us? Or are they upper level demons?" I asked hurriedly. We really needed to leave and there was no telling if they could hold their own, or if they needed healing.

"No just a few darklighters, now go they're in town in the alley behind the grocery store," she told us. We nodded and left the room leaving a bewildered Ginny Weasley.

When we arrived, we saw a young man and girl deflecting the arrows back at them. Then the guy was hit by to arrows in his shoulder. I threw a fireball at one of the darklighters getting their attention. That was when I realized that there were ten darklighters there.

"Some party we walked into," I said to Hermione. She nodded as she was doing the math in her head. We were outnumbered five-to-one, even if the other could help us we'd still be outnumbered. They were also inexperienced which would actually hinder us rather than help us.

"Who are you?" One of them asked apparently he noticed that we had arrived in a form that's not common for witches or whitelighters. I looked at them and noticed they all looked the same. They had long black hair with dark colored skin, and they each a tribal tattoo running down the side of their face. I looked at Hermione and came up with the idea to have some fun with them and catch them off guard when we attack.

"We had these witches claimed for ourselves," I said glaring at them. They looked at me disbelieving what I was saying. "Move it, you filthy low lives," I commanded. They just laughed at me.

"Oh bad move darklighters, I've yet to see the demon who laughed at him survive," Hermione said as she made her way to the two witches. I grimaced, that just sounded horrible coming from her and not in a helpful way. The darklighters apparently agreed because they started shooting arrows at us. _Oh good move 'Mione, maybe next time you'll show them Crookshanks's angry face,_ I told her as we ducked underneath the arrows. She conjured her own crossbow and started shooting back at them, hitting one automatically.

_Maybe I should, after all Crookshanks's angry face is enough to scare you! _She replied as she orbed behind one of the darklighters. I sent a fireball at one of them only to get hit with an arrow in my arm. I shimmered over to the two witches.

"Hey any of you have a healing potion?" I asked them hurriedly. They shook their heads. "Damn, fat lot of good you are," I grumbled while hoping that the arrow didn't have any extra poisons on it. "Okay, you two just grab onto my arm, NOT that arm!" I yelled as the guy clung to my injured arm with a strength I didn't believe was possible for him. "I'll just shimmer us out of here to safety, then I'll come back to help my sister," I finished as I shimmered over to the Burrow in the room I was staying at. "Now stay here, be quiet, and don't wander off," I almost shimmered out when I remembered something else. "If you hear anyone coming up hide, and if they find you say 'Max brought me here,' all right?" At their nods, I shimmered out hoping to able to help Hermione before she got too hurt.

When I arrived back at the alley, I fell to my knees feeling all of a sudden very dizzy. _Damn, that arrow sure did have some kind of poison on it._ I thought as I stood up shaking my head for some clarity. I looked around and saw seven of the darklighters surrounding Hermione. She looked tired and seemed to be out of arrows. I focused on the nearest darklighter and turned him into a frozen statue before sending a fireball at him, vanquishing him instantly.

"Didn't any of your mothers teach you how to treat a lady?" I asked as they turned to glare at me. I stood straight up hoping they wouldn't notice that I was burning up. _'Mione come up with a spell and quickly because this isn't going to be fun for us, _I told her as I shot another fireball at them forcing them to orb out and start attacking me. One grabbed my uninjured arm and tried to hold me as another tried to shoot an arrow at me. I shimmered out bringing the darklighter with me, disorienting him. I elbowed him and turned his hand into ice. _Max get over here I think I have one!_ I shimmered over to her after I pushed the darklighter away. I vaguely heard the shattering of his hand as I shimmered toward Hermione. "Okay what's the spell?"

"Just repeat after me: Cloning darklighters surrounds, so we spread their molecules around," I just looked at her, noticing that she had a few cuts across her face, some bruising on her arms, and a black eye forming. I nodded as we grabbed each other's hands, repeating the spell destroying the darklighters. "Not bad for one of my first spells, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, not bad for a first grade witch," I told her with a smirk.

"Are you okay?" she looked at me with concern. I looked at her when I noticed that everything was going dark.


	7. Max's poisoned again!

_**AN: So awesome a new chappie for ya folks!! hopefully you like.. read and review please!!!... and everyone who reviewed the last chater gets a dozen chocolate chocolate chip cookies!!!!.. *munches on one*... enjoy the chappie... later!!!**_

_**Hermione**_

I saw him fall down; I was shocked that he fell. He was Max the uber-witch; no demon could bring him down. I ran over to him, "Max, come on, wake up, this joke isn't funny," I kept trying to tell him. "Max, come on wake your bloody ass up! I can't do this without you!" I sat there cradling his head, which was burning up, silently pleading for someone to come and help him. I felt some blood trickle down my face. I wiped it off with my sleeve, still murmuring to him how much he needed to wake up.

"Hermione?" I heard a voice say. I look up and saw that the Weasley twins standing there staring at me in shock. I couldn't believe this, twice in one day our secret had been blown by the Weasleys. However, I realized at that moment I didn't care, Max my twin brother was dying from some poison that I didn't have enough time to find an antidote for it. "What happened?" one of them said as they ran over to us.

"Hermione, look at us, what happened?" the other twin said as soothing as he could. I shook my head. "Why are you here, weren't you just at the Burrow with the rest of the family?" I looked up in shock; of course, Prue had stayed behind while we fought the cloning darklighters! Prue had the ability to heal us from most wounds; she could, at least, if nothing else buy some time for Max. I looked up.

"PRUE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs just as two people orbed in. Wait two?

"Oh man, he got himself poisoned again!" I heard a girl say slightly annoyed, she looked at the other person who arrived who it turned out to be Chris Halliwell.

"He always manages to do this no matter what, this is getting rather tiresome," Chris replied as I realize the girl was Bianca, Chris's on-again-off-again girlfriend, but always best friend to both. She shimmered Max to her without even so much as a glance to me. "Don't worry, Hermione, he'll be fixed up in no time, and the more help we have the faster we can save him."

"Wait, you two are acting like this is a common thing," I said forgetting about the twins. Chris chuckled and showed me a bracelet that looked the same as the one that Max wore, and I notice that Bianca wore the same thing. I looked curiously at the bracelet.

"It's about as common as one of the Charmed One's being brought back to life, and Chris getting kidnapped," Bianca said with a chuckle as she poured some liquid over the wound. She looked over at Chris, "Got the poison to slow down, the main problem I'm going to have is trying to cool him off."

"Bianca also almost always loses her powers somehow at the worst possible moment," Chris said as he look at me with a smile. He turned to Bianca, "Can't we just douse him in some cold water?" Bianca looked at him annoyed as she tried to find some way to cool him off.

"We could, if we wanted to send his body into shock and maybe try to give him a heart attack," she said annoyed. She looked at me again realizing that I still needed an explanation concerning the bracelets. "Since we kept getting into various sorts of trouble usually without any reinforcements, and since we work so well together, Max decided to give us some sort of warning system whenever we were in trouble."

"The bracelets are designed to let the other two know when one of us was in trouble. Whenever the green gem glows, that means Chris is in trouble, Purple equals Bianca,"

"I still don't know why he chose purple for me," she grumbled as she looked through a small book.

"And blue stands for Max, he's even come up with the idea that we add different gems for whenever someone else was added to our nice little group," Chris continued as though Bianca hadn't said anything. He then gestured behind me, I looked and noticed the twins standing there looking shocked and for once in their lives speechless.

"Oh! Fred, George, umm I guess it would be too much to ask for you guys to forget that entire thing, right?" They looked at me.

"It seems that our little Granger-,"

"Brightest witch of our generation-,"

"Apple of the all Professors' eye,"

"Except Snape of course,"

"Too right, except that greasy git,"

"Has a little secret,"

"Not so little dear brother of mine,"

"Oh of course,"

Chris and Bianca looked at me, searching for some answers about these two. I took a deep breath trying to figure out the twins had just said. I decided not to answer their question (at least I think it was question) just yet. I turned to face Chris and Bianca; "We need someplace that's sterile just in case the poison is weakening his immune system,"

"Well, that's good to know but where do you suggest we take him?" Bianca said slightly annoyed. She cast a spell to cool him down. "Well, that brought down his temperature but it's only a temporary fix."

"We can't take him to your place because your parents will get in the way, Mi," Chris said. He looked over at Bianca to see if she had any suggestions.

"We can't go to my place because my family hates Max, ever since he told my grandmother that she reminded him of a cow," I heard the twins snicker at this, I glared at them to shut them up. I looked at Bianca trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. Max didn't usually go around telling older women that they reminded him of cows.

"Bianca's grandmother told him that he had the looks of miniature ogre," Chris explained at my look. I couldn't believe that she would say that to him.

"What about the Burrow?" Fred interrupted my questioning of this anecdote. I blinked owlishly at him trying to figure out if that was wise. I shook my head realizing that there was another place we could go to secretly.

"Why not?" asked George, both of the twins looking rather serious at the situation, which surprised me.

"Because the fact that you two and Ginny already know our secret has already put your family in more danger just because you know it, and if we bring Max to the Burrow then we'd have to expose Bianca and Chris to our secret and it puts them in even more danger than they normally are."

"Wait! What other secret?" they both said at the same time. I ignored them and continued talking to the twins.

"Plus, you're family has no protection against the things we face, so guys look just try to keep this between us and we'll save Max," They looked a bit confused by this explanation. Fred then did something that kind of worried me, he smirked.

"Fine but you have to use your magic to help us on three pranks no matter who the target is," I heard Chris and Bianca laughing at the terms of the deal before I silently agreed, I knew they weren't going to do anything to harmful on anybody. Right?

"How about Magic School?" I asked Chris and Bianca. They looked at me, then at each other worriedly.

"I don't know if we can sneak in there again without anyone figuring out what's going on, especially with Chris's dad as the headmaster," Bianca answered. Chris looked thoughtful for a while. Prue finally orbed in.

"I'm sorry but do you know how hard it is get away from that large family, I had to get Ginny to help me out," She said right before she looked over at Max. "Oh my!" She rushed over and tried to heal him. When she found she couldn't, she was close to panicking. Of course, no one else saw that, they just saw Prue getting frustrated, only Chris and I realized just how close to panicking she was getting.

"Don't worry, Aunt Prue, Bianca and I working on saving him," Chris said as he brought us all closer to Max so we could discuss the plan. "Look as Hermione mentioned earlier we need to get him to someplace else, but as Bianca has pointed out we don't really have a place to take him to, so the question is where can we take him without any interruptions?"

"You're parents aren't going to be happy about this, you know?" Prue said while she looked at me. I nodded and looked at Chris and Bianca, and saw them discussing the possibility of using Magic School, and the people they might need for it to work. I looked at Fred and George and decided to finally answer some of their questions that they had.

"So ask away guys, and only one of you at a time and no finishing each other's sentences," I laughed at their identical looks of shock. Then they talked it over quietly, "Come on guys we don't have all day,"

"Fine, I'll go first, what are you?" Fred said barely veiling his curiosity. I chuckled and answered him.

"I'm a witch, as you already know, but me and Max are actually two different kinds of witches, one being the wizard and the other being a Wicca witch," I explained. They actually looked interested in this, Fred more so than George. "Wiccas or actually witches (both for male and female) don't need to use wands and their magic is actually more emotion based than anything else. Oh and we have our own powers!" I said a bit too excitedly. I heard Prue and the other two chuckle at how I said it.

"What kind of powers?" asked George. I was about to answer when Chris interrupted me.

"We gotta go now, we figured it out a plan for using Magic School as the place without Dad finding out," I nodded and they picked up Max and orbed out. I looked at the twins.

"Sorry for not answering your questions but I gotta go and help them, please try to keep your mom from finding out, later!" I said as I orbed out following them to Magic School.

**_Ginny_**

I saw them leave the Burrow in their strange ways with Max's words on my mind _We're the good guys but someone needs our help and we'll explain everything once we get back. _I couldn't believe that Hermione's secret was so monumental, and now here I am trying to keep "Hermione" from ruining everything. She disappeared into the bathroom a few minutes ago after I let out one of the twins' pranks, which of course led to Mom finding out about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, or something like that. She was still shrieking and nobody's come back yet, which was really worrying me. I sort of felt guilty for blowing the twins' secret joke shop plans but they can take Mom's yelling at them, and it helped keep everyone from finding out about Hermione's secret. I tried to keep Mum from finding out about Hermione's secret, the Twins' many secrets, Ron's secret crush, and of course Dad's secret muggle modifications on other things besides the Anglia. When you think about it was only a matter of time before one or all of them blew up from me!

"Did you know about this? Did you know about their OWL scores?" Mum found me; I was trying to think fast before someone else's secret came out. I looked at the door and noticed Fred and George came in from wherever they were.

"Mum, who's in trouble now?" Fred asked with a fake smile on his face, which made me wonder what caused the look.

"Yeah Mum, did ickle Gin-gin do something wrong with the laundry?" George asked also with a fake smile. Mum then turned to them looking very scary at that moment. The twins noticed the temper getting ready to explode and they actually paled for the first time in their lives. I kept telling them to run, but they didn't get the message.

Prue came down the stairs, or at least I think it was Prue. She had tears in her eyes. "Hermione! Are you OK? What happened?" I yelled distracting Mum's attention from the twins. Mum got so distracted by the tears on "Hermione's" face that she forgot about the twins for the moment and started trying to take care of "Hermione." I motioned them to follow me so I could at least give them a little bit of warning as to what happened since it wasn't their fault. I guess I felt I owed them some sort of explanation.

"Oh man, what did we do now?" Fred moaned quietly while Mom helped "Hermione."

"Gin, what's Mum mad at us for now?" George asked keeping an eye on Mum.

"I may have let out one of your pranks to keep Mum from finding out about something, and it led to her trying to clean your room," I said looking away from them.

"Does it have to do with Hermione's secret?" Fred asked me. I nodded, too shocked to even try to lie. They nodded and tried to think of ways to calm Mum down before she noticed them again.

**_Chris_**

We orbed home to pick up my cousins Hank and Li'l Prue and my brother Wyatt so that they could distract Dad while we smuggled Max and Hermione into Magic School. The only problem was that I couldn't let Wyatt know because he'd overreact and try to help but end up in the way. That was the only tricky part, especially since he kept asking us why.

"Look, since I'm helping you guys break into Magic School, right under Dad's nose I might add, I just thought I was entitled as to why I am doing this," he was saying to me. I grumbled and told him it had something to do with an innocent, who was trouble. It wasn't a complete lie, if you didn't count the fact that Max was anything but innocent.

"Wyatt, it's obvious he doesn't want your help on this one, so let's drop it and help him in the way he asked us to." Li'l Prue said firmly. Wyatt nodded annoyed that one of his youngest cousins had just bossed him around. Hank orbed in at that moment.

"Okay all of the teachers are in the meeting room, does everyone have a potion?" Hank asked them. They nodded holding up small vials filled with a turquoise liquid.

"Hank, what does this potion do again?" I asked slightly worried. I didn't want them to get into major trouble. Since it was just a potion it should be easily reversed, and it shouldn't last too long. Hank looked at me annoyed.

"You're the one that wants us to provide a distraction with no questions asked. So you don't get to know what the potion does, just do what you need to do and we'll do the same." I nodded slightly afraid of Hank at that moment, while he only has levitation and premonition as his powers, Aunt Phoebe taught him martial arts while he grew up. So, he was lethal when he needed to be.

I orbed away to Bianca and Hermione who were still holding Max up and arguing with each other at the same time. It looked pretty heated.

"Bianca, I don't know why the hell you're asking me what kinda potion did this!"

"Because you're part darklighter, you idiot!"

"What did you just call me, you filthy tramp?" _Uh-oh things are getting ugly now,_ I thought as I moved in between them.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" I said before they could start exchanging shots. They both looked at me very angrily. I stood my ground while silently hoping that they wouldn't hurt me. They both started explaining the situation to me, by yelling of course. "Shut up! One at time but not right now because the distraction is about to begin."

They both straightened up while still glaring at each other. When we heard the yells and screams, we ran into Magic School searching for the conservatory that never gets used. We turned into a hall and ran right into a… a camel?

"What the?" I muttered as we turned down another hall to see three dogs chasing a cat. I started to guess what the potion had done, and damn I wished I came up with that prank.

"What's with the zoo?" Hermione asked us. Bianca looked at me for answers I smiled sheepishly.

"Apparently Hank came up with a better prank than we have so far," Bianca grumbled about owing her little brother twenty bucks now. We went down two more hallways before finding our destination. We had already set this room up in case we should ever need it. There was a long table that had a navy blue blanket covering it, with royal purple pillows on it, and a hunter green comforter on top of it. Yes, we had turned it into a makeshift bedroom. There was a huge window with a balcony to the left of us.

"Okay, put him on the table. Bianca, do the cooling off spell again he's starting to cook again. Hermione start thinking of poisons that could cause this."

"Why does everyone think that I knew which poison did this?" she yelled at me. I looked at her confused, I thought everyone knew about this fact. I looked at Bianca and she might as well have yelled 'SEE!' with the way her eyes looked at me.

"Hermione, don't you know about a darklighter's powers?" I asked her confused. She shook her head, then I realized what Max always grumbled about Hermione never taking the time to hone her passive powers. "Well, Hermione, a darklighter's powers are orbing, conjuring, spell casting with the more powerful ones, their own individual powers, and one that every darklighter shares. The ability to know every poison and antidote magical or otherwise in existence," She looked at me in shock at that statement.

"I'm only part darklighter though," she whispered. I don't know why it wasn't like it wasn't a very dangerous power.

"Yes, but Max mainly got Hera's powers so that means you have you darklighter grandfather's powers, which would include that knowledge,"

"But I can't, nobody ever told me, and I don't know anything about poisons."

"Hermione, we need you to tap into that power because your brother's life depends on it." She grimaced but nodded resolutely.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything." I nodded as she set to work on identifying the symptoms while Bianca and I headed to the library to see if we could find anything there.


	8. Hermione

**_AN: Hey everyone!!!! so thank you and thank you to many people who are sticking by me.... to answer one of my reviewer's question (whose name escapes me at the moment.. sorry!!!!).. i havent decided about hermione's relationship.. and yes harry will eventually be in this story.. but he might actually be a minor character for a little while.. if this upsets anyone... sorry!!... now onto another warning... i know i didn't want to update this til i had at least another two chapters for you guys.. but i couldnt help myself... lol... secondly... im planning on rewriting the earlier chapters so i have something more coherent and so much better.. and im in search of a beta who could help me out sooooooo much.... ive already asked somebody... but i dont know how they'll react... so cross your fingers... i hope to have a beta by the end of february... and hopefully the rewriting process will be done by the end of april.... and no worries im not taking this off or starting another fic as rewrite however knowing how bad i am.. a chapter or two might go missing through this process.... if this happens let me know... and ill apologise profusely and put it back up as soon as i can.. and finally.... any suggestions that you might have i will gladly consider and truly appreciate!! thanks for reading and sticking by me on my rewrite.... and i don't wanna put up a disclaimer!!... so no disclaimers this time.. read and enjoy!!!!... onto the story!!!!! _**

**Hermione**

The dark green chalkboards covered the room, filled with writings of symptoms and potential poison that can cause these types symptoms. The problem was that none of the poison that I could think of would cause of all of these symptoms at the same time. Max was growing steadily worse and Bianca and Chris were actually growing worried now. They kept his temperature down which is all they could do except restrain him so he didn't hurt himself, because of the symptom that showed up in the past thirty minutes.

"ARGH!" I threw the books and buried my face in my hands. Max is depending on me and I don't know how to help him. I should've listened to my grandparents more often. Then maybe Max wouldn't be dying now. Chris stood up and walked over to me.

"Hermione, it's only been three hours. You'll figure it out." He said calmly. I looked at him, his eyes were worried. I bet he was wondering why they put all of their hopes on me. "Let's look at the symptoms again, okay?" I nodded and started listing them off.

"First, it was fatigue and then he fell unconscious, then there's extreme bouts of pain and a fever." I paused at this while I looked at the green chalkboards. "Now he's hallucinating calling out to someone called Raze, and he's losing control of magic as evidenced by the burn on Bianca's shoulder and what is now a frozen statue of your shoe, Chris." Chris glared at his shoe, which was slowly melting. I snickered softly.

"Okay now what poison can cause these symptoms?" he urged me. His green eyes pleading. I sighed deeply and began my explanation of every thing I had read in the past two hours.

"According to Seth Yanidec's 'How to kill your worst enemy and get away with it' just about any poison can cause fatigue and fever at the same time, but none really cause loss of control over your magic and pain all at the same time. And according to Rose Belladonna's 'The Silent Killers' No poison can cause hallucinations about people you don't know, and make the victim lose control of their magic at the same time. Beatrix Mamba's 'Top One Hundred favorite animal poison' -" Chris then stood up telekinetically threw my table and all of my boards all around the room breaking them instantly.

"DAMMIT HERMIONE!!! The knowledge that you have isn't born from the books that you read! You have to stop depending so much on the books and listen to what your heart, your magic, your instinct, everything about you is telling you!!" I looked at him fearfully, never before had he used his magic because of me. "The knowledge that can help your brother is part of what magic has given you, trust in that, not the books, the books are only tools to help you understand your magic better." I nodded meekly because I didn't know what else. He had essentially taken away my books, the things that could help me. The books had always helped me, even when I was Hogwarts, they helped me, Harry, and Ron get to the Sorcerer's Stone, helped Ron and Harry figure out that it was Basilisk in second year. They even helped me last year with the Time-Turner.

"Herms, the difference between wand-magic and Wicca magic is that wand magic tends to be more logical than emotional. Once you can get past the logics of magic and to bare root of it, Desire, which in case you forgot is an emotion, then you can master just about any kind of magic." Max's voice filled my mind reminding me of the time he had reacted the same way that Chris just did. I nodded to both Chris and Max's voices.

"Okay, Chris, what do I need to do?" He looked at me and smiled softly. He put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Relax, listen to your heart, don't force the knowledge out, wait for it and then embrace the magic surrounding it." I got lost listening to his voice. All I heard was his breathing, felt the magic hum around him, which was a new sensation for me. His touch was intensified then. I then heard Bianca's soft footsteps, the slight swish to her clothes as she walked slowly to me. I reached out to her with my sense and felt her magic hum slightly differently than Chris, like a snake ready to strike. Chris's felt more like security blanket shielding you when you needed it. I vaguely wondered how my magic felt to them as I fell even more deeply into the magic, I heard Bianca whispering something to Chris but I couldn't understand her as the magic enveloped me.

**Max**

He stood there looking at me with very smug smile on his face. His black soulless eyes looking at me, his smile was the thing that filled my nightmares. I found myself studying his looks as I always did whenever we were in each other's presence.

"I know, I know, if I just accepted the power you offering me then we wouldn't be in this mess _again,"_I told him annoyed with the way he was looking at me. His smile widened, showing his immensely white teeth. I tried to contain the shiver that ran down my spine, failing miserably. Instead of looking at his dark smile, I looked at my surroundings. The scene was familiar to me, because every time I get knocked out through some means or another, I find myself here facing off with my demonic half, Raze. "Here" being a classroom, with white marker board and gray desks with red chairs attached to them, and strangely light gray walls. Of course, no windows which always annoyed me. I never turned my back to him, because I was always afraid that he would attack me if I did. When he finally spoke, I looked back at him.

"So you'll finally accept the power I've been trying to give to you?" his seductive voice said. I shook my head vehemently, there was no way in hell I would accept his power. That power came from the sacrifice of my soul. I couldn't give that up, even if it did make me weaker. I studied his features again, midnight black hair, pale skin, I avoided looking at his eyes, his clothes were oddly bright for a demon, a light blue t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans with a dagger hanging from his white belt. "Oh Maxy, do we have to play our little game again? You know what happens if you lose again,"

"Remind me again of the rules, so that we don't have any misunderstandings," I said stalling while hoping that Chris and Bianca would wake me up soon. His smile disappeared and reluctantly did so.

"As you know, the Elders and the Lower Beings have decided that since both you and your sister are filled equally with good and evil, and you are both very powerful magical beings. That the only fair thing to do is to make you two neutral until you choose your mate, when you two marry, the side that your spouse is on is the side that you have chosen," I nodded after hearing this speech the first thousand times it gets kinda old.

"However there is a way around that, and that is if you willingly give up your soul, hence our little training games. Now if you lose the power is forced upon you and you lose your soul, however if you defeat me in such a way that if this were a real battle and I would be dead, then you willingly accept the power and you forfeit your soul."

"I still say that's far from fair," I replied while backing into a desk He raised his hands and smiled.

"Who said "life's fair"?" He said smirking at me. I frowned at him. Then he changed his eyes to the color I always had, the cool gray. "Besides, you can't say that you don't ever learn anything from me, after all you're the second highest in your Magical Combat class, with only the Twice-Blessed ahead of you." I didn't say anything; I couldn't say anything because what he said was true. I turned away afraid to admit that what he was saying was true. Of course, I didn't need to verbalize the truth, he already knew, he knew because he was my other half, the demonic half of me. He is what haunted my dreams, he is what I was afraid of becoming, he is The Darkness that I was afraid would swallow me whole.

I sensed the fireball coming at me; I ducked behind a desk, the fireball incinerating the seat. I jumped up and pushed the remains of the desk at him. Then I ran to other side of the classroom, trying to come up with a plan to defeat him without killing him. I ducked behind another desk as it exploded in front of me, making my hands bleed and the force of the explosion knocked me into a wall. I looked in front of me and saw him running towards me with another fireball ready to land the killing blow, I couldn't allow him to win otherwise he'll take over. How the hell was I supposed to defeat him?

**Chris**

"What's happening to her?" Bianca asked me, I shook my head because I never seen anything like it. She looked peaceful as if she was just meditating, but her magic was radiating off her like tidal waves. I noticed that every time Bianca or me moved she would tilt her head in our direction. To be honest, Hermione was starting to make me nervous, I could only hope that we were the only ones who could sense the amount of magic that was radiating off her. The only people I knew with this amount of magic were Wyatt and my cousins, with Bianca's family a close second, but now I wasn't so sure. If Hermione had this much power then how much did Max have? And what if they're more powerful together like my mom and aunts?

"Can you sense that? Is that how much power she has? I thought she was the weaker one between her and Max," Bianca was starting to panic, and I could understand why. I hadn't even thought of that, she was supposed to be the weaker one of the two, if that's the case, then what about Max? I looked at Bianca to see that she was staring at the door nervously.

"Bee, calm down, if this is helping her help Max, then we need to let her do it," She nodded and started trying to calm herself down. I hoped Hermione would figure it out before our families noticed that we were missing. She started playing with short brown hair, a nervous habit of hers that I always found so cute. Vanity wasn't huge issue with her unless she extremely nervous. "Maybe I should grow my hair, maybe add some light colored highlights?"

"If you did that then your hair might lay flat," I responded joining in her conversation. She looked at me surprised that I said something about her hair.

"True, I never could understand how my hair almost always flat would suddenly poof out now that I cut it," _CHRIS, you'd better get your butt home NOW! _I winced at the volume of my mother's voice in my head. I wondered briefly if she found out my involvement in Hank and Wyatt's prank. "Your mom?" Bianca asked when she saw my reaction, I nodded.

"I should probably go to avoid any unwanted questions but I don't want to leave you alone in case something goes wrong," She thought about this for a second.

"Talk to Wyatt, ask him to tell Piper that you're still busy with the charge,"

_Wyatt, could you please tell Mom that I'm still with the charge._ I asked him, hoping he wouldn't argue too much.

_No way, she looks pissed as hell. Uh-oh she's watching me. If I get grounded and miss my date with Max, I'll be seriously pissed off at you dude. _I decided to bargain with him, knowing he needed money for the date with Max. I hoped it was still going to happen.

_I'll pay you with my Friday night tips. _He paused for few seconds; I could almost feel the wheels turning in his head.

_Make it Thursday and Friday night tips, and I'll do my best to cover for you, but you have to tell me why it's so important that you keep it from Mom, got it?_

_Half of Thursday and half of Friday. _I replied ignoring Wyatt's other condition. I seriously didn't want him to worry about Max, besides if Hermione worked out, then she might be able to figure antidotes for any poison out there.

_Nope Thursday and Friday, or no deal. _Damn he drove a hard bargain, but I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised considering that Mom could be quite scary when she needed to be.

_Damn, fine. _I was grumbling under my breath as we finished our conversation. I looked at Bianca to see that she was waiting on an update.

"He'll do it, but I don't get Thursday and Friday nights' tips." I grumbled. Bianca looked at me puzzled, I just started officially working at Mom's restaurant, Heart and Home. She started it six years ago, and it was still going strong. I started helping out some nights when I was eight, a few months after she opened. At first, it was just taste-testing dishes and cleaning some, after a little while it became helping out making some of the dishes. I decided to remind Bianca that I officially have a job now. "Remember Mom hired me last week,"

"Oh yeah, guess that means no more free meals for me and my brothers," she said simply. "Maybe I should see if I could for her as well?" she mused softly. I chuckled softly. We continued talking of the pros and cons to working at the restaurant, when we heard Hermione gasp suddenly.

"I got it! Of course! How could I be so stupid?! It's a combination!" she yelled as she jumped up and started grabbing random ingredients and throwing them into a cauldron that I had brought in from an empty classroom. She was running all over the room in a frenzy, that if she moved any faster, I'd've asked her if super speed was one of her powers.

"Umm, Hermione, you wanna clue us in here?" I asked as she passed by me in a blur. She looked at Bianca and me in surprise, as if she just remembered that we were there.

"Oh uh, hi guys?" she said uncertainly, like maybe she didn't know how to react now. Bianca gave Hermione a slight wave, while holding in her laughter at Hermione's confusion.

"Did you forget that we were here?" Bianca asked smirking.

"No, not forget exactly," Hermione trailed off while looking at the marble floor of the school. We continued staring at Hermione, whose magic was still rolling off her in waves, but it slowly becoming more subtle.

"Well, Hermione, what's the cure?" That shook her out of her confusion and she started babbling almost incoherently.

"It's a combo-poison potion. I'm thinking Belladonna to make him sleep, Athena's Scorn for loss of control of magic and the pain, and probably two others whose names have just escaped my attention. Now the antidote is going to take twenty-four hours to make and once administered, it'll take another twenty-four hours for him to wake up. Unfortunately, with the amount of time it's taken to figure out the antidote, he only has at most twenty-six hours for the antidote to be administered, and I'm missing a few ingredients. So we need help to get the last five ingredients, because one of the antidotes is one of the poisons itself, and only darklighters have this poison." She finished looking slightly glum at this last statement, but she had a different look in her eyes, it was a determined one. "But we have a son of a Charmed One and an Elder, a Phoenix, a Blessed One, and if we could get a Guide and another one of Charmed Children, and an extra Phoenix couldn't hurt, then we'd have this in the bag." I began to feel slightly nervous as she finished her small speech.

"Hermione, where are we going that it would need this much firepower to succeed?" I asked her, Bianca almost looked grateful after I asked this question.

"Why, to the darklighters' home base," she said matter-of-factly shocking both me and Bianca. She turned to face me and I knew what she was thinking. _We're going to the darklighters' home base?!_


	9. Author's Note

I know I'm not supposed to have Author's Note Chapters but I felt that my fans should at least know what to expect... so please dont report me...This fanfic is being revised... the first chapter is almost done just some basic revisions now... overall im happy with the way it looks now... im hoping to have most if not all of what i have on here rewritten to be better and as a treat ill also try to put two new chapters on here by the end of the weekend! wish me luck!... and once those two new chapters are put up this authors note will go away... later all!

~gabrieldarke


End file.
